


“Personal bubbles for the win!”

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pack Bonding, Puppy Piles, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy piles – as Stiles calls them – tend to get intimate 99.9% of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Personal bubbles for the win!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: May has come around again which is awesome! Let's start off with puppy (werewolf) piles and pack intimacy. For the 1st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.  
> Warning: Masturbation in 'public'.

Puppy piles – as Stiles continues to call them – tend to get _intimate_ 99.9% of the time.

 

 _Way_ too intimate. So much so that it makes Jackson uncomfortable to participate in that part of them which as such causes him to take off long before the puppy piles are over. Danny on the other hand, doesn't like sharing, especially not Jackson since they've gotten their act together – in other words admitted their feelings for one another and turned their friendship into an amorous relationship – so he follows Jackson when the werewolf leaves.

 

They _do_ like the puppy piles though, enriches all of their wolves – even Stiles has become one now: it only took him 9 years – strengthens their pack bonds and uplifts the mood all around. What Jackson and Danny tend to do is be there at the beginning, _before_ the other werewolves get intimate, and then join them towards the end, _after_ they have stopped being intimate, which leaves them out of a puppy pile for about 40% of the total time and as such they don't get near enough as much quality bonding time as the others.

 

Jackson and Danny have talked about it, as much as there are a lot of things they do as a pack, they really don't want to get intimate with the rest of the pack. But they do want to benefit from the remaining 40% of the puppy pile.

 

They've walked out of the pack's bonding time on enough occasions. So, in their next gathering, when the smell of arousal ratcheting up would be the signal for Danny and Jackson to leave, Jackson voices to the room at large, “We all remember Stiles' lecture about bubbles, right?”

 

There's murmurs of agreement before Danny leans down and kisses Jackson's cheek and then – after he locks their eyes for a nod of approval from them both – moves slightly so his lips are in line with Jackson's and touches them together. Danny makes sure to press himself tighter against Jackson and eat up the moan that Jackson would've otherwise let out.

 

Jackson is grateful and he shows it by placing his hands on Danny's and manoeuvring the bigger werewolf until he can grind his own cock up against Danny's own. Danny bites Jackson's bottom lip like he knows Jackson enjoys and just like that Jackson is swapping their positions. He takes charge of the kiss as well and he makes Danny – and himself – breathless in no time at all as he grinds against Danny. But after a bit he turns them both again onto their sides, both sliding up against one another with just about enough space to shove their hands between them. At the first sound of a zipper there's a flurry of activity around them, lips locking, hearts speeding up, clothes shedding, moans tumbling from mouths, skin sliding against skin, the temperature in the room rising, and the scent of arousal increasing until it's thick in the air.

 

Jackson wouldn't be able to tell what's happening around him, his eyes are mostly closed, when they open he makes sure that they only land on Danny, plus he's made sure that he's not focusing on his hearing, that he's instead concentrating on the feeling of Danny lavishing attention on him and the feeling of his hand on his cock as well as the occasional brush of Danny's wrist against his as he fists his own cock inside his still mostly-in-place-trousers.

 

“I'm gonna come,” Danny moans against Jackson's lips, but someone else beats him to it, the scent of ejaculate cloying the air before feminine moans fill up the air and someone else orgasms.

 

When Danny finishes coming he brings his hand out of his trousers and lifts his boyfriend's t-shirt with his clean hand before he slides his semen covered hand against Jackson's stomach where he spreads his spunk and his scent over Jackson's skin. They smell like pack, but most important, Jackson smells like Danny and Jackson rushes to return the favour as Danny spreads the sticky goo as far as he can.

 

“I love you,” Danny whispers against Jackson's ear. It's not that the others don't already know, or that he doesn't want the others to hear, but this is just for Jackson. It's one of Danny's favourite ways to make Jackson's pleasure heighten.

 

Jackson moans his release at the same time that moans signalling others reaching their orgasms emerge around them again.

 

“Me too,” Jackson rumbles as he slides his hand out of his trousers and shoves it under Danny's shirt where he runs his hand from stomach up to neck, hand going around one side as he nuzzles his nose up against the other side of Danny's neck. Danny goes to putty under Jackson's soft claiming touches and he enjoys the afterglow as little shocks of pleasure run through him when the remaining werewolves around them come. Jackson moans against his skin before Danny feels his lips forming the shape of a smile.

 

“You two have such good ideas,” Stiles announces in a joyful tone as he chuckles happily.

 

“Are you sure?” Jackson can't help but ask because despite the pack having so clearly enjoyed the shared intimacy, he still has some doubts about how the pack feels regarding them not joining in with the mix of bodies, of staying in their corner.

 

“Absolutely,” Stiles answers with a tone of bliss. “Personal bubbles for the win!”


End file.
